1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to content presentation and in particular to content presentation using on-demand user interfaces.
2. Background Information
In graphical user interfaces, on-demand user interface components such as flyover popups can be a very direct and simple way to see additional details on an element in a user interface. A flyover popup is a windowed screen area that is displayed while a pointer hovers over a designated screen area.
The trend in using immediate on-demand user interfaces provides an enriching experience for displaying useful information. However, immediate on-demand user interfaces such as flyover popups typically overlay and cover from view portions of the user interface which the user may not want covered.